Poké Yami
by MoonlightWarrior1
Summary: In a duel with Pegasus, Yami Yugi loses and is transported to the shadow realm. But somewhere along the way, he slipped between the real world and the shadow realm and ended up in the Pokémon world!
1. Default Chapter

"Make your move, Pegasus," Yami said confidently as he waited for Pegasus's next move. Pegasus had lost his Millennium Eye, and was losing by a lot.  
  
"Just you wait, oh Yugi boy, I will not disappoint you. I play my magic card-Toon World!"  
  
"Toon World? That is what almost destroyed me last time," Yami thought to himself. Pegasus, having no monsters to attack with, ended his turn. "Okay then, I'll play my Dark Magician in attack mode! Dark Magician, attack Toon World!"  
  
"Not so fast, Yugi boy, you forgot about my face down card, and by doing so you activated my trap. Your Dark Magician can't attack for three turns, and that includes this one. Two turns Yugi, and you will be sent to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"The Shadow Realm? What? But I have at least 500 more Life Points than Pegasus," Yami thought to himself. "Without his Millennium Eye, he is nothing." Yami ended his turn.  
  
"I play Copycat in Attack Mode! Now, copy his Dark Magician! Yes, things are turning around a little, aren't they, Yugi boy? Heh, I also play this Magic Card, which allows every card in my hand to add 500 attack points to my Dark Magician Toon!"  
  
"No! Impossible!"  
  
"And I attack with Spellcaster! Because I can add 2500 extra attack points to my Dark Magician Toon, its Attack Points rocket up to 5000-double a normal Dark Magician. And now, Yugi Boy, welcome to the Shadow Realm! Bwahahaha!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!" Yami screamed as he, and Normal Yugi (who was in the puzzle), were transported to the Shadow realm. 


	2. Lost In the Woods

Darkness surrounded Yami, and he was feeling weak. The swirling of the dark clouds hypnotized him, and he felt faint. The pharaoh in his blood would not let him be banished to the Shadow Realm. A strange strength came over him, and he rose, though shaking, and was able to reach the portal that links the Shadow Realm and the real world. However, the portal was halfway closed, and as he was climbing over, it closed fully. He then fell through yet another strange passage. Yami tried to grasp the walls, which really weren't walls at all, but semi-solid dark gases that the Shadow Realm is comprised of. Yami went through another portal, and landed on the ground with a heavy drop. "Where am I now? I don't recognize this place! At least all that pressure from the Shadow Realm is off."  
  
"Hey Yami! Can I be me again?" Yugi was asking from inside the puzzle.  
  
"Sure, let's go." Yami then prepared to switch, but a problem occurred, and a drop of sweat rolled down Yami's face.  
  
"What's wrong, spirit?"  
  
"I.can't..switch with you.Yugi."  
  
"What?! What do you mean?!"  
  
"This world isn't letting us switch, Yugi!"  
  
"I suppose you can be me, but when we get back, let's switch as soon as possible."  
  
Yami got up from the ground and looked around at the forest surrounding him. Out of it walked a pikachu, quite a sight for Yami to see. "What is that? I've never seen that kind of monster before!"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"What the-" The pikachu shocked Yami, but only with a static bolt. "That tickles! Stop it!" The pikachu then shocked Yami with a thunder, and Yami got up, angry and electrified. "What the freak are you doing? Leave me alone you deranged mouse!"  
  
"Pika!" The pikachu jumped on Yami's shoulder and jumped up and down.  
  
"Stoppit! What are you anyway?"  
  
"Spirit, take the mouse with you, it might come in handy for something," Yugi said to Yami as he tried to take the pikachu from his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe your right, let's take it with us." The pikachu jumped off Yami's shoulder and followed him as he walked around the woods.  
  
"Weedle weedle weedle!"  
  
"Weevil? Where!"  
  
"Pika pika." Pikachu shook its head in disguist. It was probably thinking how clueless Yami was about his surroundings. Pikachu decided he should go with him, so Yami wouldn't be too lost. 


	3. Make New Friends, Yami!

"Pika pika!" Pikachu left Yami's side for a moment, and ran into the bushes. He emerged with a weedle in his tiny paws, and showed it to Yami.  
  
"Weedle weedle weedle!"  
  
"What's that? A worm? " Yami picked the weedle from Pikachu's hand and held it up to him, eye to eye. The weedle stabbed Yami in between the eyes with its small horn and screamed, "WEEDLE WEEDLE WEEDLE!" A swarm of beedrills and a small army of weedles came from the surrounding forest.  
  
"Pika! CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" The two bolted with the swarm of bugs on their trail, the weedle still trapped tightly in Yami's hand. When they reached the river, Yami threw the weedle into the advancing insect army and jumped into the river with pikachu following close behind. This stopped the weedles, but the beedrills were still charging, head on, toward Yami and his companion. When they reached the other side of the river, Pikachu performed an amazing thunder wave attack, paralyzing all the insects long enough for the two to escape. "Pi.ka..pi..ka.chu," Pikachu gasped for breath, all that running wore down its itty bitty legs.  
  
"You okay, er, lion mouse?"  
  
"Pika? Chu." Pikachu bobbed its head and stared across the river. A blue jacket was floating down it and he pointed it out to Yami.  
  
"My jacket! Erf. I'll get another one later, I suppose. You known something, Lion Mouse, that worm is about as much trouble as Weevil was! Maybe that is why he kept saying weedle over and over."  
  
Pikachu rolled its eyes. "That person still hasn't gotten the point yet," Pikachu thought. "He'll realize soon enough, or I'll give him the shock of his lifetime. I really wish he would stop calling me 'lion mouse'. Erf, it's getting annoying."  
  
"Hey, are you okay? We heard screaming and-" A voice in the distance called.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay," Yami called back.  
  
Three kids appeared from out of the bushes, and ran to Yami's wet side. "Are you okay, kid? My name is Ash, and this is Misty, and Brock."  
  
"Er.hi. My name is Yami, can you help me?"  
  
"Sure, what's your problem?" Ash asked.  
  
"See, I was dueling Maxamillion Pegasus, and he lost his Millennium Eye, so I was winning. But then he played his toon world card and copycat, which then he copied my Dark Magician. The he played this magic card that increased his attack points and he sent me to the shadow realm. In the process I tried to escape but the portal closed and I ended up here. Then I was chased by a bunch of bees and this worm kept saying the name, well, almost, of one of my enemies. Then we had to cross that river and I lost my jacket and Lion Mouse used some sort of electric energy to halt the bugs and here I am."  
  
"Yami! Should you have told them that? Look at the look on their faces! Do they even know about Duel Monsters?" Yugi questioned Yami from inside the puzzle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. I forgot this is another realm."  
  
"Hey, Yami. why are you talking to yourself like that?"  
  
"Oh, see, this puzz- never mind. Long story, as a matter of fact, over 2000 years of story. It all started with the Egyptians and a game called Duel Monsters."  
  
"What's Egypt?" Misty inquired.  
  
"Yeah, and who is Pegasus? And why is that pyramid around your neck?" Ash added.  
  
"And how did you get here from another realm?" Brock probed further. The three huddled together and discussed this kid's story. "Hey, should we take this kid? He called his pikachu a Lion mouse."  
  
"I think we should, I want his hat." Ash said, with a grin on his face.  
  
"He seems to be clueless about Pokémon," Misty replied to Brock's remark. "Let's take him with us and teach him the ropes."  
  
"Okay," Brock walked up to Yami and said they could go with him if he wanted.  
  
"Sure, you can teach me what this thing is!" He picked up his Pikachu and tossed it gently in the air, catching it of course.  
  
"'Kay! Hey, Yami. where'd you get that awesome hat?" Ash poked Yami's hair as he made the question.  
  
"Um, that's not.. a .. hat," Yami replied, looking very, very ticked off.  
  
Ash backed away, bright red, and hid behind a tree to hide his embarrassment. "Hey, Brock, why don't you show this newbie how to battle?"  
  
"Okay then. Get ready to learn the best thing of your life Yami!" Brock sent out his crobat, and then Yami Yugi's Pokémon Saga began. 


	4. Yellow Lion Mouse Gets a Name

*Beginning Note: I have noticed some slight errors in the previous chapters. 1) Brock now has a Crobat. 2) I am setting this in the Pokémon Advanced version (meaning Hoenn) and I know Misty and Brock are not present, but they are anyway so there. =P Some Pokémon may appear in places where they aren't supposed to! (Like the pikachu appearing in some random woods. He is not in the safari zone!) Okay, there. Forgive me*  
  
"What is that? It's a giant bat! What the..."  
  
"Yami, these things are called Pokémon. There are over 386 different specie of Pokémon, this particular one is called a Crobat. Each Pokémon knows specific moves that it learns as it levels up, and when it levels up, it evolves," Brock explained.  
  
Ash, now coming out from the tree he was hiding behind, explained further, "But they don't have to evolve them, especially if you don't want them to or they don't want to themselves. Some only evolve under specific conditions, like if you give this thunderstone to a pikachu it will evolve into a raichu. Raichu don't learn any moves, however, and you may want to evolve it when your pikachu has learned all of its own moves! My pikachu does not want to evolve, and that is why it is still a pikachu!"  
  
Misty added more onto the Pokémon lecture, "You must capture the Pokémon first, or else they may not listen to you though! Here, take one of my Pokeballs to capture your wild pikachu!" Misty tossed the pokeball to Yami.  
  
"Intriguing. It is like a real live version of Duel Monsters back home! But how do I capture it?"  
  
"Pika pika!" Ash's pikachu was talking to Yami's wild one.  
  
"Chu!" Yami's pikachu replied.  
  
"Pikaaaachu! Chu, pika pika!" Pikachu told Ash that Yami's pikachu agreed to being captured without a battle.  
  
"Okay then, Yami! Just throw the pokeball at Pikachu and then it will go inside the pokeball, shake three times, and if it doesn't escape before the third shake, it is yours to keep!"  
  
"Here goes!" Yami threw the pokeball at the wild pikachu and it shook three times, no struggle at all. "Yes! I got a ...er... yellow lion mouse! Can I give it a nick name?"  
  
"You can, but what will you name it?" Misty asked.  
  
"I am going to call it Pharaoh!"  
  
"Pharaoh? What is with all these things I don't know about?" Ash asked himself.  
  
"Now, some people prefer to battle with their Pokémon, others like to keep them as pets," Brock explained to Yami. "We are going to teach you how to battle. Release Pharaoh from its pokeball. Just throw it on the ground and say the name of the Pokémon you are choosing."  
  
"'Kay. I play Pharaoh, my...er...Yellow Lion Mouse in Attack Mode!"  
  
"No no no no no! There are no "attack modes" in Pokémon Battles! They all attack, and all defend! Guessing that there is most probably a defense mode too, of course. And the lion mouse is called a Pikachu. P-I- K-A-C-H-U. Remember that, and you only have to say "I choose Pharaoh!" or "Pharaoh, I choose you!" Something on that note, okay?" Ash said, annoyed.  
  
Pharaoh shook its head and sighed. "Again with the Lion Mouse thing," he thought.  
  
"One person attacks first, and I'll let you go. Pikachu attacks include Thunderbolt, thundershock, agility, quick attack, thunder, tackle, and swift. Choose one, though Pharaoh may not know the attack you choose."  
  
"Pharaoh, use a quick attack!" Pharaoh obeyed happily, and charged at Crobat with all its tiny might. Pharaoh was strong, but not as strong as Ash's pikachu.  
  
"Crobat! Supersonic now!"  
  
"Pharaoh! NO! What did you do to him?"  
  
"It is only temporary confusion. Be careful, when a Pokémon is confused it may attack itself on accident!"  
  
"Pharaoh! Use a swift attack! Try not to hurt yourself!" Pharaoh was able to perform a swift attack without damaging its own self. Brock winked at Crobat and he pretended to faint from the attack. Pharaoh took this as a real win and grew a few levels (about 7 in total. =]). "Yeah Pharaoh! You won! I can even feel you get stronger!" Yami was so happy to "win" his first Pokémon battle, even though he knew he didn't actually win.  
  
"Don't worry, Yami. As you go farther, you'll capture more Pokémon and train them to be stronger. We have been together since we were in Kanto, don't worry. You'll catch up to us soon enough."  
  
"You are right, Brock. I will grow stronger, and one day, find a way back to my world."  
  
"I still think that IS a hat..." Ash was uselessly mumbling to himself.  
  
"I wish I could get out of this puzzle, Yami! I want to help with the Pokémon too! They are so cute!"  
  
"I wish I could go back into the puzzle, Yugi. I miss its hallways and corridors. Return, Pharaoh!"  
  
"Now you are getting it, Yami! Come on, let's go to the Pokémon Center. I'll show you to Professor Oak. Are you sure that isn't a hat?"  
  
"Yes, I am VERY sure this is not a hat. (¬.¬) THIS IS MY HAIR ASH! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY HAIR!"  
  
"There isn't anything wrong with it... it's just that it is a hat. Don't deny it, Yami!"  
  
Pikachu, growing tired of Ash and his hat conviction, delivered to him a thunder of tremendous size. It was a good thing they were headed to a Pokémon center, Ash would need to be treated a great deal. 


	5. Pokémon Cards and The search for Little ...

"See, Yami, this is a Pokémon Center. Luckily, it helps more than just Pokémon," Ash said as Nurse Joy was wrapping him in bandages. "They also provide free food and shelter for traveling trainers like us."  
  
"They also have a clothing store in the back, but hardly anyone knows about it," Misty added.  
  
"Hmm, that sounds good. I better go buy myself a new 'hat'," Yami said and went to the clothing store. "Oh look, a hat!" He picked up a hat from the shelf that looked oddly like his hair. "Eeeerf. A hat that looks like my hair," Yami sighed. "Ash was right. This is such a cruel world..." He continued browsing and found a new black shirt and a new jacket! In fact, it was his old jacket- someone found it and turned it in. He picked it up, put it on, and kept looking. It was still a bit soggy, and his clothes were dirty, so he bought a whole new set of clothes that looked almost exactly like the ones he had on. Yami went to the laundry section of the Pokémon Center to wash his dirty clothes. He took of his pants (Anyone ever wonder why nobody washes their clothes in the actual shows? Eew.they just keep them on and never wash them. That is just sick...) and felt around the pockets to see if anything was in them. He felt something and pulled it out- it was his Duel Monsters deck! "YEEEHEEE! MY DECK!!" Yami screamed as he danced around the laundry room in his underpants. Ash walked in with his jacket ready to be washed and saw Yami prancing around the PUBLIC room. Ash twitched, dropped his jacket, and ran back to the room as fast as his bandaged self could take him.  
  
Yami looked down and saw that in all his excitement he forgot to put some real clothes back on, which scared Ash away. He put his Duel Monsters deck down and put his new clothes on, then started the washer. He also went back to the clothing store and bought a backpack so he could carry all his stuff with him. When he returned to the laundry room, he folded his laundry and placed it neatly in his new jet-black bookbag. There was a special pocket on the side of it that he kept his deck in, it was the perfect size. Of course, he wanted to show his new, forced, friends his Duel Monsters deck, so he didn't put it in there.  
  
"Hey guys! Look what I have! It's my Duel Monsters deck! It's what I used to play back home!" Yami walked into the room waving his deck.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Misty shrieked as she picked up the Dark Magician Girl. "Dark Magician Girl..." Misty read from the card. "Can I have it?"  
  
"NO! IT'S MINE! Er, I mean, no, it's mine. You... er... can't have it."  
  
"Alright, geez. It isn't that pretty anyway," Misty mumbled.  
  
"This one is neat," Ash said as he picked up the Buster Blader. "Whoa, it has high numbers. It must be powerful."  
  
"Oh, it is! That is one of my best cards! Do you want me to teach you how to play?"  
  
"Please!" Brock said.  
  
"Oh wait, I don't have another deck!" Yami said as he smiled and a sweatdrop rolled down his face.  
  
"That's okay..." Ash said, digging in his backpack for something.  
  
"What are you looking for Ash?" Misty asked. Ash grinned and replied, "My cards."  
  
"Your cards?"  
  
"My Pokémon cards. I've had them for a long time, but I never told anyone about them because no one else seemed to use them."  
  
"Pokémon cards?" Yami questioned. "Can I see them?" Ash handed the cards to Yami as he looked through them. "Wh-what is this? There are no defense points, no attack points, nothing. But there are attacks... ASH! How do you use these?"  
  
"See, in Pokémon card battles, there are no defense points. There are no life points, there are no magic cards, no trap cards, nothing like that. There are only hit points, prizes, and the deck to win with. These numbers up here are the hit points, the higher the better. Those are your temporary "life points". This number down here, next to the attack, is how much damage the attack does. You attack with that and chip off the opponent's Pokémon's hit points."  
  
"Ah, I see. The Pokémon you use doesn't have to have a higher power than the other one to win. That's nifty!" Yami smiled. His serious attitude was wearing down in the Pokémon world. Ash set up a basic Pokémon card field and said, "This is what the setup up looks like." For the rest of the night, Yami and Ash played Pokémon Cards, and Yami for once, was losing.  
  
MEANWHILE AT YUGI'S WORLD-  
  
"Where's Yuge? He is certainly takin' 'is time, idn't he?" Joey said as Pegasus walked out of the building. "Pegasus?! Where da heck is Yugi?"  
  
"Don't worry, Joey. He has been sent to the Shadow Realm, the shadows will be sure to take care of him! BWAHAHAHA! I've finally defeated Yugi Boy, I am the best duelist in the world!"  
  
"No you're not! You probably cheated!" Téa yelled.  
  
"Pegasus! What did you do with Yugi?" Seto yelled. "I still have to duel him. Obelisk is just rotting in my deck, waiting to challenge him, and I can't find him! My system isn't tracking his duel disk either!"  
  
"What? You mean..." Téa sniffed.  
  
"Pegasus did defeat Yuge. Oh no, what are we gonna do now? Battle City finals are coming, da rare hunters are everywhere, Yuge is gone, 'n now, WE HAVE ALL OUR ENEMIES IN ONE PLACE!" Joey screamed.  
  
Marik, or Nami (I think that's what the he said his name was today anyway), then ran up to Seto and joined the fray between enemies. "Where's Yugi? I need his puzzle to become pharoah! I also need his God card!" Marik looked around and saw Joey and Téa then fixed what he said, "Erm... where's Yugi? I need to see his puzzle to complete a research report about the Millennium Items! I need his god card to improve my artistic horizons; reference pictures are very useful." Marik smiled sweetly, but Seto screamed in his ear, disturbing his sweet face. "MARIK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I NEED THE GOD CARDS, NOT YOU, YOU GRUBBY PHAROAH WANNA BE!"  
  
"Marik?" Joey and Téa said together. Joey continued, "MARIK! You're da puzzle stealer who commands all da rare hunters!"  
  
"Very good, Joey. You've figured out who I am," Marik replied coldly.  
  
"Hey guys! I've got some horrible news!" Bakura ran up to the crowd and explained the problem; "My ring is only sensing five Millennium Items! I wonder what happened to the sixth one, besides mine."  
  
"Well now, this is odd. We have all of our enemies in one spot, Yugi is gone, there are only six millennium items the ring can sense." Téa muttered.  
  
"I guess we all need something from Yugi," Seto said. "Marik needs his god card and puzzle, Bakura needs his puzzle, I need his god card, and Pegasus has what he wants. And you, Joey and Téa, you need him to be your friend still."  
  
"Well, what are we standin' 'round 'ere for? Let's go find Yuge! We have ta hurry though, Tristan's comin' with my sister, Serenity, soon!" Everyone but Pegasus ran to the far end of the city, Pegasus already had what he wanted, he wasn't about to let Yugi return. 


	6. Puzzling Dilhema

"Hey guys, why are we looking around here? Yugi was sent to the Shadow Realm, remember?" Téa said.  
  
"I can get us there! But we may not be able to make it, the Shadow Realm installs serious pressure onto a normal human body. You may want just me to try to find him," Marik said.  
  
"No way, ya rat! You would kill Yuge if you had da chance!" Joey said.  
  
"Let us not point fingers now, you guys! We have to save Yugi!" Bakura replied. "Marik, take us to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Seto! Wait! I want to find Yugi too! I was able to put off the battle city finals so we can take our time looking for him! I called Tristan and he's coming too, Serenity is coming with him! But she can't take her bandages out until tonight! Doctors orders!" Mokuba yelled as he ran down the street toward his brother. A few minutes later, Tristan followed with Serenity close behind. (How she could see where she was going I don't know... but that is beside the point!) Now that almost everyone was in that one spot, Marik used his Millennium Rod to open a portal to the Shadow Realm. (It's my story- and I can use millennium items any way I want!)  
  
BACK IN THE POKEMON WORLD-  
  
"Wow, this is fun!" Yami exclaimed as he placed his Typhlosion in the attacking position.  
  
"We've been playing... all... night, Yami. Please, PLEASE, let us stop," Ash whined.  
  
"But it's just so fun! NOW, TYPHLOSION! FLAME BURST!" Yami yelled, waking up Misty and Brock.  
  
"You win, Yami. Can we stop playing now... please?" Ash wiped his eyes.  
  
"Okay," Yami said, disappointed.  
  
"Ash, why did you bring out your cards?" Misty asked, half asleep.  
  
"Because I finally have someone to play with," Ash grinned as he packed up his cards and put his jacket on.  
  
"These cards, Ash, do they depict images of real Pokémon?" Yami asked, as he looked at a card that looked very different from what the others did.  
  
"What'cha got there, Yami? That doesn't look like a card I have..." Ash peered over Yami's shoulder, or around it because Yami is so tall, and saw something very unusual. The card was both a foil and a holo (yes, there is a difference), and Ash knew he didn't have anything like that. "T- t-that's the hieroglyphic, holographic, foil, ultra rare flygon card. Wh- where? How?" Ash mumbled to himself. How did this newbie manage to find one of the rarest cards in the world?  
  
"I like this one," Yami said. He then pocketed the card and packed his stuff up too. "Hieroglyphic? As in Egyptian writing?" What Ash said just hit him, and he then questioned his knowledge.  
  
"Not sure what it is, all I know is that they are little pictures that mean words," Ash replied.  
  
Yami looked pleased with himself, and took out the card again. He read the card with ease, and read it well. "Flygon, the desert Pokémon," Yami mumbled. "Ash! I must get this Pokémon! Where and when do you think we can find it?" Yami yelled.  
  
"Yami! Stoooop!" Brock whined, still mostly asleep.  
  
"I'll check my Pokédex to see where we can get a flygon." Ash pulled the Pokédex from his pocket and looked up flygon. "Fly-gon. The evolved form of vib-rava. Fly-gon can be found in the Sand-storm Desert, east of Fall- Arbor and Lava-Ridge town. Though the appearance of fly-gon are rare and few, fly-gon's basic form, trap-inch, are very common."  
  
"Well, Yami, looks like a month or two worth of walking to get to the desert. My next badge is found in Lavaridge anyway so we don't have to go out of our way to find it."  
  
"Thanks, Ash. When can we leave?"  
  
"After breakfast!" Ash's stomach growled. Misty and Brock slowly woke up, quickly packed up, and went down to breakfast with Ash and Yami. After they ate, they left and headed west, toward Lavaridge town and Fallarbor town.  
  
"What's that?" A voice whispered from the bushes.  
  
"I dunno, let's check it out," another voice answered. The bushes ruffled, and stopped the group, hoping to defend themselves if they were thieves or someone wishing to challenge them. A pair of people clad in red cloaks with skulls on top then appeared from the bushes and greeted the four travelers. "'Ello. We are-"  
  
"Rare hunters!" Yami gasped. "What do you want?"  
  
"We are Executives of Team Magma! Not rare hunters, you silly, silly boy. That item around your neck is most intriguing," the Executive continued. "May we examine it?" The other one added.  
  
"Erm, no?!" Yami answered, distressed. Even here there was people going after his puzzle.  
  
"Why not, boy? We are nice people! We mean you no harm. Now let meh see that puzzle," The Executive reached out and Yami pulled out Pharaoh. "Pharaoh! Thundershock!"  
  
"Piiiiiikaaaaaaaaaachu!," Pharaoh shocked the short, sidekick Executive.  
  
"That is uncalled for!" The short one coughed. "Go, breeloom! Use thief, now!" Breeloom took the puzzle from Yami's neck, and ran off with it as fast as it could. The two Magma Executives followed. "Let's see you get this relic back!" Yami and his new friends followed, Yami desperately trying to slow them down, but it was no use. They escaped with the puzzle, with only tracks to lead them to the thieves. 


	7. Broken Puzzle, Hidden Past

"Oh no! Ash! We must get my puzzle back!" Yami said as ran.  
  
"What are you doing Yami? Let's use Onix! Goooo, ONIX!" Brock threw his Onix from its pokéball. "Follow those tracks, Onix!"  
  
"Onix..." Onix took off at full speed toward the Team magma crooks.  
  
"Hehehe, we'll get this to Max and he'll be so proud of us for getting some sort of relic thingy. Maybe it could be used to make more land?" The taller executive said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," the shorter, less fit one gasped. He glanced backwards and saw the Onix with the kids on it coming towards them faster. "I can't go on," he panted. "Breloom! Faster! Arcanine, go!" Both jumped onto the Arcanine's back, "Extreme Speed!" The two executives escaped, not even an onix matching an arcanine's extreme speed.  
  
"Oh no, my puzzle!" Yami screamed above the roar of Onix's hunt.  
  
The pair of Magma executives found a safe spot in the woods near some rocks where they thought they would be safe from the kids following them. "Arcanine, return. Good job," the short one, named Trekken, chuckled.  
  
"Shut up, fool. Let's examine this pyramid thing," the tall one, named Naomi, (yes the tall executive is a girl) said. "Hmm, it seems to be some sort of, erm, 3-D puzzle?! What kind of idiot wears a puzzle around his neck?"  
  
"I dunno, but his hat was cool. Maybe that's the new style now," Trekken said. "I know these cloaks aren't."  
  
"That wasn't a hat, stupid. It was his hair, I could tell. Maybe something is inside the pyramid?" Naomi questioned.  
  
"You are right, Naomi, it's not a hat," Yami smiled as he, Ash, Brock, and Misty stood behind them, listening intently to their conversation- unbeknownst to them.  
  
"Breloom! Quick! Tail smash!" The puzzle was resting on a rock, the perfect spot to smash something with a rock hard tail to bits. "Brel!" The Breloom's attack reduced the puzzle back to mere pieces. Trekken and Naomi scanned the broken pieces for anything that may have been inside. Nothing was there, and the pair bolted.  
  
Since the puzzle was "okay", no one chased after them. During the race there, Yami warned everyone not to get angry if it was perhaps smashed, because after all, it was a puzzle, and puzzles can always be put back together. "What's happening to Yami?" Misty asked, utterly confused. Yami was getting shorter, his eyes were becoming less intense, and he seemed more "kidish" than when he was taller. "Yami" turned bright red, and introduced himself. "Hehe, erm, hi, guys? I'm Yugi! Yami, er, is the spirit of the puzzle. When we were banished to this realm, we were unable to switch back and forth. Yami was stuck as me, and I guess since the puzzle broke, he had to return and I had to be let out," Yugi explained his theory. "I hope that didn't disturb you that much. Now if you excuse me, I have an ancient puzzle to put back together. Give me a moment and we can continue heading towards the desert!" Yugi smiled as a sweatdrop rolled down his face.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Misty sighed.  
  
"Just one moment... hang on.... there!" Yugi exclaimed about half an hour after he started. He placed the Millennium Puzzle back around his neck and took out his Ancient Flygon card. "So this is what a Flygon looks like. It looks pretty neat, but I don't see why Yami wants it in real life so much," Yugi said to himself.  
  
"It has something to do with the desert, I think. He seems to be really attached to with the desert. Do you know why?" Brock asked, overhearing Yugi.  
  
"Oh, I know why. But it may confuse you a little, no offense. It is hard to explain anyway, to a person from another realm I mean."  
  
"Yugi, I believe that Pokémon is the key to our return. I don't know how, but I have this strange feeling," Yami told Yugi through the puzzle.  
  
"Whatever you say, spirit," Yugi replied.  
  
The four friends (eh, five if you count Yami!) walked onward, Yugi now keeping his pikachu out of its ball. "Zangoo zangoo zangoose! Zang!" A zangoose walked from the now thinning woodlands, singing a song that sounded rather eerie and solemn.  
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Whatever it is, it sounds angry, or sad, I can't tell. I'll check Dexter," Ash said.  
  
"Zang-oose, the cat ferret Pokémon. Memories of fighting its arch- rival, se-viper, are etched into every cell of this pokémon's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible speed and agility."  
  
"A zangoose? Ash! I want to catch it! The marking on its stomach looks like the Millennium marking on my puzzle! Do you have any pokéballs left that I can use?" Yugi asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, in fact, I have a great ball! Here, you can use it," Ash handed the great ball to Yugi.  
  
"Pharaoh! Thunderbolt now!" The zangoose lunged at Pharaoh with its huge claws spread outward, an unnamed move used a lot by wild zangoose.  
  
"Pharaoh! Quickly! Dodge the attack and use thunder wave!" Yugi called out. The wild zangoose froze, paralyzed, in mid air. He hit the ground with a thump, no longer able to move, nonetheless attack. "Quickly! Use a thunder to finish the brute off, Pharaoh!" Pikachu did as he was bid, then Yugi threw the great ball at the wild zangoose. The next five seconds were critical, because even then is where the most talented trainers have problems. Once, twice, thrice, the ball shook and the captured zangoose struggled to free himself from his enclosure. Zangoose was his; Yugi had caught his first Pokémon! "Yes! My first Pokémon! I'll name it Zang, it suits a zangoose, don't you think so?" Yugi beamed. He released Zang from his ball, and hoped for a happy introduction. "Zang...oooooose... ZANG ZANG!" Zang yelled as he banged his claws against a tree.  
  
"Pika...chu..." Both of the pikachus mumbled as they saw the aggression Zang was showing. "Pika, pi! Piikaaaaa," Pharaoh said to Pikachu.  
  
"Pi," Pikachu replied.  
  
"Zanguuuuuu!" Zang yelled as he started punching a tree.  
  
"That's odd, I wonder what's wrong with the zangoose you just caught," Brock said. "I've never seen a pokemon show such aggression before."  
  
"Pika! Pikachu!" The pair yelled at Zang. He stopped punching the tree and sat down, looking very angry and sad at the same time. "Zang," he muttered. *Translated for your reading pleasure*  
  
"The monster, he came and ruined our city. I am only about a year old, which is 16 in the human years. That is the age when us zangoose must prove ourselves in order to become part of the warrior-clan, a group of zangoose in the community where they protect the older and younger zangoose. We must travel to the ashened plains and fight off the group of skarmory that have always tortured our people. We usually go in groups to try to fight them off together. I was being stubborn and hardheaded, egging the skarmory on to get it over with fast. Little did we know, they had a younger, more powerful skarmory take control of the group, and he charged us head on, his razor wings heading right towards us, ready to kill. Some of the slower ones did not see the attack and were killed; me and a few others got out of the way and started beating up on the steel bird. We completely forgot about the other skarmory, and then they came and flung a few others off and left them dead. It was only me and my best friend Kao left, we fought the birds off, each one of us receiving deep wounds, but we survived. When we were about to be squashed, we heard this blood-curdling scream. Not a high pitch 'oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-die' scream, but a roar type scream. Kao froze and my fur stood on end, the skarmory fled and we were just standing there, dumbfounded. This giant black beast with bulging red eyes and giant wings flew from out of nowhere. With one fell swoop of its tail he managed to kill all the skarmory. He then obliterated them by using a hyper beam. Once me and Kao recovered, we ran back to our underground city. That monster could dig, and dig right fast too. He dug all the way to our city, destroying everyone and everything in it. My home, my friends, my family, all dead. Then the monster looked me in the eye, I froze, and he killed Kao with a swipe from his claws. He just sat there, staring into my eyes, I staring into his. That was the chance I had to try to destroy him, and take revenge for my family. But I didn't, he just sat there as I waited to die. He purposely took his sharp claws and brushed my cheek, leaving the scar you can still see if you move away my fur. The monster then flew away, laughing; the killing spree went on just for his pure enjoyment. I just stood there, spellbound by the evil installed upon me, and sat there. I wept for a day, many passing and ignoring my hunched over figure, wet with tears and shaking in rage. A day later, I started to sing the sad and enraged song you heard, then your human caught me. It is my fault my city was destroyed, and I am sorry if I upset you," Zang explained to Pikachu and Pharaoh. He stood up and a tear rolled down his cheek, he tried to hide it but all four humans saw it. *End translation*  
  
"I wonder what they said," Ash muttered. "Zang looks pretty sad." Pikachu stood up and Pharaoh did the same. They each walked over to their trainers and tried to act out the story Zang told them. 


	8. Dance, Marik, Dance!

Zang wiped the tear from his cheek and went over to Yugi and hugged him. "Zangzoo," He said. *translation* I'm sorry.*end translation*  
  
"It's okay," Yugi said as he patted Zang's head. "Zang, return!" He happily returned to his great ball and Yugi put it back into his pack. (Whats with all the ryhmes? Completely on accident I swear! O_o) "Pharaoh, good job! I wish Joey, Téa, and Tristan were here!"  
  
"I'm sure we do too, whoever they are!" Misty said, trying to be cheerful after hearing the sad story. "How did you know all of Pharoah's attacks, Yugi? Ash never told you them!"  
  
"When Ash was taking his bath I played with his Pokédex for a little. I checked out a pikachu's stats and attacks, they are pretty good, but I want a raichu! They look cooler. Pharoah, do you want to be a raichu?" Yugi asked Pharoah hopefully, because he knew that some pokémon don't like to evolve.  
  
"Pika!" Pharaoh smiled and bobbed his head. Yay, Yugi thought. "Good boy," he patted Pharaoh's head and smiled.  
  
"Make way! COMING THROUGH!" A figure ran past, carrying a bunch of shiny stones in his hand.  
  
"Get that man! He stole those stones from the museum! SOME ONE STOP HIM!" An old woman hobbled over, screaming in distress. "Please, save those stones! They are important to the museum!"  
  
"Okay, we'll help you. Let's go everyone!" Ash exclaimed. "Gooo, Bayleef! Vine whip! Get back those stones!"  
  
"Zang, quick attack!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Go, Corsola! Pin missle to pin him against that tree!" Misty hollered.  
  
"Crobat, I choose you! Use supersonic to slow him down!" Brock said, quietly.  
  
All 4 Pokémon worked together, Crobat using supersonic slowing him down, Corsola pinned him against a tree, Bayleef using vine whip to get the stones back, and Zang using quick attack to lightly injure him so he couldn't get away. "Good work," all four trainers said.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you very much. Can I give you one of these stones to show my appreciation? Ah, little boy with the purple and black hair, I see you have a pikachu. Do you perhaps want a thunder stone so you can evolve it into a raichu?" She handed the stone to Yugi. "Even if you don't want to evolve him, I'm sure you could sell it. Thank you all very much for saving the museums collection of stones!" She walked back to the museum with the stones in hand, looking very happy as she did so.  
  
"Wow, a thunder stone! Pharaoh! Do you want to use it now?"  
  
"Pika," Pharaoh shook his head. He wanted to evolve once he learned all of its moves.  
  
BACK IN YUGI'S WORLD---  
  
"Mister Marik, sir. Maybe if we---" Mokuba tried to tell Marik something.  
  
"What is it, kid? I'm busy trying to rescue my enemy here! Leave me be lest you should become my mind slave," he threatened.  
  
"Make Mokuba a mind slave and die!" Seto retorted.  
  
"Shut up, Kaiba. I can make you my mind slave too," Marik responded evilly.  
  
"You're not taking my brother!" Mokuba kicked Marik in the shin, then started took Marik's Millennium Rod and started playing keepaway with it. "Téa, catch!" Mokuba threw the rod at Téa.  
  
"Joey, catch it!" Téa giggled as she threw it.  
  
"A' right! A Millennium Item in my hands! Heehee, MIND CONTROL!" Joey pointed it at Marik and he was under Joey's rule. "Whoa, Marik's under my control! Dance, Marik! DANCE!" Joey waved the rod about and made Marik dance around.  
  
"Joey, stop that!" Téa laughed.  
  
"Make him do the robot!" Mokuba said inbetween laughs.  
  
"Look at 'Master Marik' now! Pathetic," Seto mumbled. "Marik, some great ruler you are!"  
  
"I am not Marik. I am Joey Wheeler, your worst nightmare!" Joey made Marik say using the rod. Marik temporarily snapped out of the mind control, "Saaave... me... from... this madman," He whined slowly.  
  
"Get back into my control, puppet!" Joey laughed. "This mind control stuff is fun! But it's getting kinda borin'. Out of Mind Control!" He yelled and Marik went back to his normal self.  
  
"JOEY WHEELER! LATER I WILL BE SURE TO MAKE YOU MY MIND SLAVE!" Marik screamed as he took the rod from Joey and whacked his head with it. "Now if you excuse me, I have to check out the shadow realm before the portal closes." Marik casually walked into the realm, the others followed. However, all of them quickly hustled out-- the realm was installing too much pressure on their mortal forms.  
  
"Mister Marik!" Mokuba yelled. "If you listened to me in the first place maybe we wouldn't have had to do that! If we stand in the entranceway and look into the shadow realm, then maybe we can stand there longer! My laptop has a heat-seeking camera built into it, for security reasons, and if I scan the area maybe we can find Yugi and rescue him!"  
  
"Good idea, young Kaiba. I see intelligence runs in your family. Now, set up the laptop's heat seeking capabilities, I want to find Yugi Motou now!"  
  
Completely forgetting about the time the shadow realm was going to close, everyone in the Yugi Search Party (YSP) sat down and looked hard for the Yugi they were never going to find. The portal was closing, but no one was able to make it out in time. The portal closed in on them, but they were not stuck. I'm sure you can guess what's happening from here but I will explain further. The YSP was then sent through the same portal as Yugi had before, they were all being sent to the Pokémon world!  
  
They landed in the Pokémon center right outside the desert's boundaries, where they stayed and learned about their new surroundings. Marik hung around the desert for a while, while the rest of the party moved on in search of Yugi, Pokémon, and a way out of the world. 


End file.
